The projects listed are designed to investigate basic properties of herpesviruses leading to latency and oncogenicity. Properties of virus DNA are being investigated to determine which genes are involved in viral pathogenesis, especially those involved in the establishment of latency and transformation. Cells transformed by these viruses are being studied in efforts to establish in vitro parameters that are prognostic for tumorigenicity and metastases by these cells. The specific virus nucleic acids found in these cells and probes prepared against them are being used to probe human tissues for comparable virus-specific sequences; of special interests are tissues from cervical carcinomas and pathologic conditions leading to invasive carcinoma of the uterine cervix.